


puppy love

by catgirlhyunjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, when being a furry pays off, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlhyunjin/pseuds/catgirlhyunjin
Summary: 2jin scenario where heejin confesses her feelings to hyunjin but hyunjin is so flustered she just woofs back at heejin(prompt fill)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	puppy love

They’re walking around half empty streets, their hands linked as they talk about the week behind them.

It’s nothing out of the usual.

Sure, Heejin seemed a bit off when she asked her to hang out and was spacing out a bit more, but Hyunjin didn’t think much of it. It probably wasn’t even noticeable to other people, but because life seemed to think she was a joke, Hyunjin was caught with the ancient lesbian curse of falling for her best friend. And just some of the side effects of that included paying attention to Heejin’s every small detail or action and writing countless of letters she ended up tucking into the same drawer as her feelings.

“Are you okay?” Heejin waving a hand in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts and she tried to laugh it off. Hyunjin recognized the small convenience store where the two of them used to buy snacks after school, which meant the small park they used to always linger around was nearby as well. For how long was she out of it?

“Do you want ice cream?” 

It was Heejin’s treat, despite Hyunjin trying to convince her otherwise, and she was still pouting when they sat down on the empty swing set with the food in hand. They were the only ones there, the small park was silent apart from the light wind rustling the leaves.

Hyunjin watched the way the sunset dyed the trees and the small sand pit in front of them in a gentle hue, the cone in her hand almost gone already. She tried to sneak a look next to her, Heejin was very slowly making her way through the popsicle, some of it dripping down her fingers. 

“Heejin.” The other girl seemed surprised but jumped into action after Hyunjin pointed at the tragedy happening in her hands. She stuffed the rest of the wafer into her mouth and pulled out a pack of tissues to help clean up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Heejin tried to hide her face cringing in embarrassment.

“Yeah I- can you finish this? I guess I’m not that hungry.” 

They went back to a comfortable silence, Hyunjin trying to calm her heart down because they’ve shared food countless times before, this wasn’t anything special, just another moment where she wished she wasn’t tasting the traces of Heejin’s lips but the real thing.

Maybe someday. Or, on second thought, never.

At least Heejin picked a good flavour.

As soon as she finishes and drags the wooden stick out of her mouth, Heejin is turning to her.

“Hey.”

The other girl is biting her lip, a nervous habit and looking at Hyunjin with a look in her eyes Hyunjin can’t quite recognize. She lets the stick slip from her fingers, a small image of a disappointed Yerim popping into her mind for a second, and takes Heejin’s hand into hers.

“What’s wrong?”

“You eat too fast.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin was slightly aware of that fact. She didn’t know it was something the possible love of her life would feel so strongly about though. “I’m sorry. I’ll enjoy the food-”

“I’ve been putting this off for so long and I told myself I’d do it today but I got too scared when you showed up with those stupid pants that make your ass look great and then I made up my mind to do it after we ate, but you didn’t give me much time.”

Hyunjin was really confused. For one thing, she had no idea what the Hell Heejin was even talking about. And it probably didn’t help that most of her brain was still stuck on the ass comment.

“But I can’t back out now…”

“Kim Hyunjin.” Heejin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held Hyunjin’s gaze for a second and spoke again.

“I like you. As more than just my best friend. When I’m around you I always feel like I can just be the best and most genuine version of myself. And you always make me laugh and just feel so happy. And I don’t want this to ruin things, but I just needed to let you know. I want to be able to kiss and hug you whenever I want to and just call you mine. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way but… But just, maybe…” 

Heejin was out of breath by the time she finished talking. She was looking at their intertwined hands, dropping her head somewhere in the middle of her confession. Hyunjin saw the stars in her eyes when she looked at her through her eyelashes with pure hope.

And it makes sense in that moment, like it was meant to be or like it always was like this, the two of them loving each other. Right here in the place where they shared so many memories, with the sunset in the background (Heejin has always been a romantic), it feels like they’re the only ones in the universe, frozen in time.

There are countless thoughts running through Hyunjin’s mind at that moment;

_Is this real?_

_She looks so beautiful right now._

_I’m so happy._

_She thinks I have a nice butt._

_I love you._

_I think I’ve been in love with you since the day we met._

Instead of that though, what comes out of her mouth is:

“Woof.”

The world starts spinning again with a bark, of the sharp ‘happy countryside puppy’ kind, leaving her mouth. Hyunjin wants to die in that moment more than in her whole life. But as if the embarrassment, humiliation, frustration and everything else in that moment isn’t enough, she finally looks at Heejin.

“What?” Her hopeful expression falls and quickly turns into a frown. Hyunjin can see her eyes quickly turning glossy as she rips her hands away and folds them around herself.

“No, shit- Wait I didn’t mean-” Hyunjin wracks her brain for any of the poetic words she wrote before on paper, or anything at all. But everything in her is buzzing and every time she catches hold of a thought it bites at her hand and calls her a loser as it slithers away.

“Look it’s fine if you don’t think of me like that, but you don’t have to make fun of me-”

Hyunjin imagined their first kiss over a thousand times and it definitely wasn’t meant to be like this, but since everything was going wrong right now, she decided ‘ _why not?_ ’. She grabs Heejin’s face between her palms and before the other girl has any time to react, Hyunjin leans over and kisses her (closing her eyes only _after_ she met her destination, she had seen enough movies to know, thank you).

It took a second but Heejin starts kissing her back and the anxiety in her chest melts. No matter how many times she looked at and thought about them, Heejin’s lips over hers felt amazingly sweet and just _so_ soft.

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin was the first to pull back, still continuing to cradle the smaller girl’s face, but kissed her again.

“I’m such an idiot.” And again. “I love you.”

This time, Heejin leaned forward first. She threw her hands around Hyunjin’s neck and deepened the kiss. Hyunjin could faintly feel rusty metal digging into her hips and her shoulder but moving away wasn’t an option she would even consider right now.

Heejin eventually broke it off, needing air. She took one of Hyunjin’s hands away from her face and held onto it.

“I love you.” Hyunjin repeated, she needed to make sure the message got across after her horrible opening.

“Really?” A smile was back on Heejin’s face and Hyunjin ran her thumb over the small mole under her eye.

“I really love you.”

“I love you too.” Heejin’s nose scrunched in that adorable way whenever she smiled big and Hyunjin really wanted to kiss it. She remembered she actually could do that now though, so she did.

“And yeah, you really are an idiot.”

Hyunjin barked again, but instead of the usual hit on the arm she would get, Heejin kissed her cheek and hit her on the arm only after.

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts
> 
> catgirlhyunjin.tumblr.com


End file.
